In recent years, in imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras or digital video cameras, a known technology for producing special effects on image data obtained by taking images of photographic subjects is implemented so as to cater to various demands from consumers. For example, a technology is known that enables recording of special effect image data, which is obtained by performing special effects such as the wipe effect or the sepia effect on image data obtained by taking images of photographic subjects (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-347886). In this technology, images created by implementing special effects, which are selected by the user by means of operating an effect switch provided to select special effects, are displayed as part of an image that is being displayed on a display monitor. That enables the user to select the intended special effects without difficulty.
Moreover, imaging apparatuses are known in which, depending on the status of a release switch, the image data that is continuously generated by an image sensor such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) is subjected to a change in the imaging frame rate; and the time difference between the time at which the image sensor generates image data and the time at which a display monitor displays a live view image is shortened. That enables achieving reduction in the possibility of the user missing the photo opportunity (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-217505 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-129065).